disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkshimmer16
Disney-Create-PinkShimmer16-Cali-for-Im-Pawprintz.jpg|Fursona Style Disney-Create-PinkShimmer16-new-oc.jpg|Chibi Style Disney-Create-PinkShimmer16-Friends.jpg|SC style Disney-Create-PinkShimmer16-Bubbles-for-con.jpg|link=PPG style Hey every1 :) It's me,Pinkshimer16! I thank the person who made this for me <3 thanks! :) ( Awkward) OK, so I'll start off with a little about my art style! STYLE: My style is a little of everything! Lol, I mean it, it's like PPG's wolves, failed attempt at anime, cats, and lots of other stuff ^-^. I also like to add''' details and it it's a person/PPG/ colorful or awesome clothes! I don't really mlike to be lazy, but sometimes it just happens lol. Also, here are some ideas I might do on DC! (btw You can edit this if I made them already and I forgot to take them out) P.S. These are not all the ideas i have keep in mind I come up with so many ideas each day :p ''IDEAS'': New character, Slushie and INinjaPanda's character Neo, My mascot/new character as a Fireside girl from Phineas and Ferb, Hello Kitty, group pic of Cali Rainbow sprinkles and Slushie, a bee, magical scene contest, butterfly and a really awesome new outfit! ''DISNEY STATUS'':' 402 fans (woot! woot! Ahhhh! :D ) INSPIRED, trying out new styles ^.^,entering contests yah know the usual :3 'WHAT I'M CURRENTLY NOT LIKING: 'dragonflies -__-, dog barking, that I can't put my art on here, TOO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD FOR DC! :D Annoying things 'WHAT I'M LIKING:' Summery weather, school almost ending, doodling in my notepad, this awesome wki backround lol, etc. 'ARTISTS FROM DC I CAN REMEMBER:' Mockingjay1001, Theyashd, lucy100-, Jesse_Grl, KittyKatLove99,Candifloss,KiWi_ArTiSt, ''OK I'M LAZY NOW! YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP IF YOU CAN AND ADD SOME ARTISTS :) Thanks! '' Favorites 'Fave PPG artists': Mockingjay1001, Lucy100, Theyashd, Candifloss, and many more. 'Fave wolf artists: Im_Pawprintz, Eclipsed_moon13, zeldaisgreat, and many more ''Candy':'' Kitkat bar ^-^ 'Snack: fruit gummies0.0, cheese doodles, chips :p ''Fave Disney show'': GRAVITY FALLS!!!!! ITS SO AWESOME! X3 Yeahh, Can't come up with anything else :/ '''Pets! I am a huge fan of animals!!!! :p I have 5 pets on my own, followed by a few other dogs my mom petsits! Ok, so here are my cats: Mondo, A black kitty( HE'S NOT BAD LUCK :D) He's kinda stiff like lol, kinda anti-socia but he meows like a little girl :/ it's odd. Jack: A black and white kitty. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY NAMES WE HAVE FOR HIM! WE EVEN NAME HIS SPOTS (lol He'sjust a rly chubby-mushy baby and he's rly fat and lazy, lol He has a spot on his head we call his "helmet" :D He has two spots on his back we call his "eight", and he's a little nippy) Murphy: he's mah parrot^-^ He's rly old like 18 lol. yeah he swaks a LOT. Peep:Another birdy he has a stomach that is all spotted. >w<. he makes such cute chirp noises but he's a little mean to me *~* And, Charlie: He was given to me by a teacher in my school. Charlie has a little story of how we got him but Ain't no body got time fo dat! xD